Sleepover in Skylandia
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Jay and his friends have a sleepover at Skylandia! But trouble ensues late at night, and then again the next morning when Snuffy wants to stay (requested by tate310)
1. Skylandia Sleepover

It had been a few weeks since the planes had come home from their business trip in Skylandia. They had a lot of fun on their trip and told Brenda Blue Miss Jones and Mr E.Z O'Malley. All the planes anticipated their next visit.

Soon, they got a surprise from an old friend. Brenda Blue was the one who first found out. A call came in... And it was from Prince Duffy!

"Hello your Highness." She greeted, very surprised indeed.

"Hello Brenda! Listen, I just wanted to invite the Tarrytown planes over for a sleepover...is that alright?"

"Of course- I'll tell them straightaway!" She said happily.

She immediately called them in for a meeting.

...

The planes were unsure why she had called them together- those occasions were very rare.

"Listen up, everyone," Brenda Blue announced. "I just received a call from Prince Duffy and he wants to invite you all for a sleepover in Skylandia!"

Everyone immediately began buzzing with excitement- except Snuffy.

He was buzzing with curiosity instead.

"What's a sleepover?" He asked.

"It's when someone invites their friends round for a night of fun!" Jay Jay said enthusiastically.

"Yes," added Big Jake "You stay at that person's house for a whole night and you do a bunch of activities." he explained.

"Ohh, I get it!" Said Snuffy eagerly. That sounds like fun!"

"You can all go and I'll sort things out with Mr E.Z. Have fun at your sleepover -but do remember be careful and stay safe!"

"Alright- don't worry Brenda we will." They all promised.

...

The flight to Skylandia was a long one but they were already aware of roughly how long so they continued flying until they soon saw the castle in the distance, where they made their way to land.

Upon landing, they found Big Jocko the palace guard waiting for them

"Welcome you all!" He greeted warmly. "I heard you guys are having a sleepover here tonight."

"Yes we are!" Replied Jay Jay enthusiastically

"Well come in then! Everyone's been excited to see you all."

...

Prince Duffy and his friends were all waiting for their guests in the throne room. Once Big Jocko showed the Tarrytown jets in.

"It is good to see all of our friends again!" Announced Prince Duffy. "I propose some social time!" At that, they immediately went to talk to one another.

"Ah Old Oscar!" It is splendid seeing you again." Greeted Count Winger.

"Why thank you Count! I am glad to see you again too, old boy!"

Tracy was immediately pulled into an aeroplane hug by Lady Stacey. "I hope we and the others have fun tonight!" She trilled.

"I hope so too!" Replied Tracy in kind.

Snuffy meanwhile had approached the prince.

"I'm glad we're back, Prince Duffy- I missed you."

"And I'm pleased that you're back too, Snuffy." Smiled the prince.

...

They had a lot of fun. For supper, they had hamburgers and carrots, which were cooked to perfection and absolutely delicious.

The clock chimed 6pm.

"Right everyone!" The prince proclaimed. "Bedtime!"

"Huh? It's far too early for us to go to bed!" said Herky.

Even the adults looked confused.

"Don't worry," the prince added, mistakenly thinking that the planes didn't know where they were going to sleep. "You can have our guest room."

The planes watched as Count Winger settled on a comfy looking nest of clouds, and Countess Susanna and Big Jocko made their way to a hanger room, before they followed the prince to their guest room.

...

Unfortunately, things took a downhill turn from there. Herky had mislaid his gum shield and was too worried about making noise to try and sleep without it.

"Oh, I can barely move!" Complained Tracy.

"Things just aren't the same as they would be back home." Sighed Snuffy sadly.

"Right, I'm going to talk to Prince Duffy. He'll sort this out!" Jay Jay decided.

...

"Count Winger, would it be possible if you could keep your snoring down please? There are guests here."

"Sorry, Your Highness, but there's very little I can do."

Jay Jay taxied alongside the prince.

He said; "Your Highness, we have a problem. Our bedtime isn't the same as yours, and it makes it uneasy for us to fall asleep."

"Well I'm sorry Jay Jay, but it's the rules. Sleep is needed for every young plane helps them grow and get ready to do things." Explained Prince Duffy.

"I know that -and so do my friends." Jay Jay responded politely. "It's just... It doesn't feel the same."

"Right," the royal green skywriter thought a moment. Then he told Jay Jay to alert his friends to meet him at the front hall. Jay Jay agreed, wondering what he was up to.

...

All the Tarrytown planes found themselves in the front hall before long.

The prince cleared his throat

"Now it has been brought to my attention that you are having trouble sleeping."

They all agreed to that without hesitation.

"Well I have considered this, and I will give you a small nice gesture for not realising it before."

"What is it?" Asked Big Jake.

"10 minutes of social time- but quietly, mind."

"Okay!" They agreed.

They talked quietly for ten minutes about random topics that came to mind before they headed to bed in the guest room feeling a lot happier.

That night, Prince Duffy and his friends had learned that everyone's sleeping hours were different, and also that should be respected when it came to sleepovers, because that is what friends do.


	2. Time to Go Home

The planes slept soundly that night. Thankfully, Herky remembered where he left his gum shield and had put it on before he went to bed, which meant that only Count Winger's snores could be heard.

The next morning, at eight o'clock on the dot, Prince Duffy announced "Rise and shine! Breakfast time everyone!"

The planes woke up slowly. They yawned and stretched before filing out of the guest room in a sleepy line.

"Good morning!" the prince and his planes greeted their guests kindly. "I hope you all slept well last night?"

"Yes we did, thank you!" They all agreed, looking a lot perkier and happier than they had been last night.

"Very well then, I hope you're hungry... because breakfast is served!" Prince Duffy finished.

...

"Mm -This orange juice is great!" Herky said delightedly, taking a big gulp.

"Why thanks Herky," replied Duchess Susanna. "It's a speciality in Skylandia."

They also had a bowl of warm yummy oatmeal for breakfast. It filled them up nicely. Once they finished breakfast, Count Winger had an idea.

"How about we have some social time?" He asked "It could be something to do until the Tarrytown planes go."

"What an excellent idea, Count Winger!" The Prince exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah!" added Perky, bouncing up and down.

"Well it's settled- social time it is!"

"Before we do, I have something to say on behalf of my friends!" Jay Jay announced.

The room was silent as he turned to Prince Duffy. "Thank you for letting us all stay up for ten more minutes last night." he said politely, "It was well appreciated."

The green royal skywriter smiled. "You're very welcome Jay Jay -I'm glad I could help you all feel better about the difference in our sleeping customs."

Snuffy turned to Perky, who was now next to him. "Did you sleep well last night Perky?" He asked.

"Yes thank you," Replied Perky.

...

The younger planes were in the middle of Jet Frog where the jets leaped over one another.

They had a lot of fun and they were laughing as well.

Suddenly Big Jake's radio hissed sleepily into life "Big Jake I just want to let know you and the others have to come back to Tarrytown Airport soon," Reported Brenda Blue.

"Okay Brenda, I'll tell the others then." Big Jake replied.

"Thanks Big Jake!" and his radio went dead.

He told Old Oscar and Savannah, who had been chatting with Big Jocko, Count Winger and Lady Susanna, the news.

"Right guys we have to go!" He called out.

The game ground to a halt.

"Aw, I wanna play more Jet Frog..." protested Snuffy.

"If we go now, we can get ready for the day's deliveries!" Jay Jay reminded his friend.

"Yes, and I have to go -I have a delivery to take to Farmer Ben's farm today!" Tracy said firmly. "If you stay here, we can't go back."

"I still don't want to go!" groused Snuffy.

...

Prince Duffy was concerned about Snuffy's refusal to move. "Calm down everyone. We have had a good morning so far. Let's not argue and I will speak to Snuffy. Count Winger, will you please come with us? You will be of great assistance."

"Alright, Your Highness," Replied the Count. So the prince and the count led Snuffy to a corner so that the three could talk in private.

"Snuffy what's wrong?" Prince Duffy inquired.

"I didn't want the sleepover to end," admitted Snuffy "It was my first one- and I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you did Snuffy, but you have to as you're told." The Count said gently.

"Count Winger is right. You do need to return to Tarrytown," Agreed Prince Duffy. "But I'm sure you'll all be back soon."

"It's just... I feel lonely when you're not there; because you're the one Jay Jay talked to about." He said, sniffling slightly.

"Listen Snuffy," the prince said gently but a bit firmly. "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you all. It will be okay." He smiled.

Snuffy managed a small smile in response. "I suppose I should go home now. Thank you."

...

Soon the trio returned. "Good news!" Count Winger called.

"Snuffy is joining you all for the journey home!" The prince declared.

The Tarrytown jets were happy about this, and they let out cheers to show how happy they were that Snuffy was coming home to Tarrytown with them.

"Wait!" called Snuffy "I have something I forgot to do!"

He hurried up to Prince Duffy and taxied alongside him. "I will miss you, Your Highness. I hope we'll see each other again soon." he said.

"You will Snuffy," The prince reminded. "I'll miss you too by the way." He added.

The planes of Skylandia called goodbye as their friends set for Tarrytown, and as they flew through the wind spout, Snuffy was glad he went. He was also happy at the thought of coming back to Skylandia again to see his friends really soon.


End file.
